


恶龙

by casual_y



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smauglock, Smut, bagginshield fuckbuddies, dragon cock, dragon!sex, humanoid smaug
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_y/pseuds/casual_y
Summary: 当比尔博被派去进入龙的地盘的时候，出现的另外的情景。





	恶龙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989229) by [HobbitFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels). 



> Bad Dragon恶龙［注：有一家猎奇的性玩具公司就叫这个名，主打系列是恐龙丁丁，查有木有人之前翻译的时候查到这家公司orz……作者大大就是这个意思

现在回过头来看，比尔博有些不确定他和索林的开始是不是只是双方为了暂时从徒劳的旅途中解脱出来。

毕竟，他和索林在床上没有亲吻，结束性爱后也不存在相拥而眠。两人之间没有任何迹象能证明：这段关系对于那个未来的国王来说，不仅仅是因为这是一个方便的选择。他们只是用激烈而急切的性爱来告诉自己，他们依然活着。

最初，比尔博对于两人间的相处模式感觉还好，直到有一天，他突然意识到……他并不能接受。索林的目光总是因为情欲而灼热，但比尔博却发现自己希望那双眼睛中能蕴含着更多的情感。不过，比尔博并没有结束他们之间的关系。他还没有那么疯狂。

当比尔博解开了通向史矛革的那扇门的秘密后，索林带着他从一旁的小路下去，躲开了他人窥探的眼睛。在那里，索林再一次用身体提醒了比尔博，他们仍然有血有肉并呼吸着，因为一旦打开了那扇门，没有人知道他们会发生什么事。比尔博感激的接受了这场快乐，却忽视了情人眼中藏着对失去所爱的痛苦。

躲在走廊处，比尔博打探着眼前的红光，耳边震响着那头巨兽隆隆的打鼾声。从这里向前迈进，将是他这辈子做过的最勇敢的事。

一进入房间，比尔博就看到了那个可怕但雄壮华丽的史矛革：他躺在一堆宝物上边，比尔博顺着史矛革那盘旋着的巨大尾巴往上看去，发现这只巨兽的肚皮下卡满了珍贵的东西，这大概是多年来他在自己囤积的宝物上闲逛时沾上的，他那双巨大羽翼在睡觉时紧紧的收拢着，他的脸――毫无疑问当他清醒的时候该有多可怕――带着一种平静的神情，这使比尔博产生了一种冲动，他想伸手去触摸史矛革的鼻子。

比尔博呆了几乎有一世纪那么久，他凝视着这个庞大的生物和他那张用令人惊叹的、不可估量的宝物铺就的床。

“好吧，我猜是时候开始偷盗了，”比尔博在心里告诉自己。

他抓起一个两个把手的杯子，蹑手蹑脚的准备返回秘密入口去。突然随着史矛革伸展活动着他的翅膀，抬起了一只爪子，隆隆的鼾声也变了节奏。

比尔博愣在原地。他紧紧的拿着杯子，以免一不小心哗啦一声掉下来。随后他将戒指迅速套到手指上。再迟一刻都会来不及，因为就在那时，一只琥珀色的大眼睛忽然睁开，刚好是比尔博所站立的位置。

“好吧，小偷！我闻得到你，我听得到你的呼吸，我可以感受到你的气息，”那个声音兴致勃勃的低哼耳语，“你在哪里？出来嘛，别害羞，走到光亮处。”

此刻，比尔博回想起他听过的有关龙的传说。里面讲到，龙是非常狡猾的并对他人有很强的说服力，他们喜欢猜谜语，并且语速很快。在比尔博第一次听到史矛革的声音时，他十分想知道在传说中，“说服力”是不是一种令人生畏的友好的方式去表达“诱惑”。那个声音绝对就是这种。比尔博几乎被引诱的去掉隐身，最终他强迫自己说话来分散注意力。

“说真的，那些传说和歌谣着实把您说小了，了不起的史矛革。”比尔博带着颤栗的说道。

他试图奉承这只巨兽，因为那些传说同样告诉他，龙都是极度自负的。比尔博发现他的话完全出自内心都不需要夸大其词。他轻轻的放下杯子，慢慢的往前走去。

“你看起来对我的名字很熟悉，但我不记得曾经闻到过你这样人的味道。你有一种我从不知晓的味道，但是，”史矛革深深的吸了一口气，“你和矮人是同伴。I cannot say as I recommend it.请容我询问你的名号和来历？”

“伟大的史矛革，你不能推断出来这些吗？”

史矛革重重的喘息了一声，金币被气息吹的飞起来。“我不能凭空推断出来！你什么都没有告诉我并且展示给我的也太少了。我所知道的所有事情只不过就是你身上的味道，并且我也不会告诉你我所发现的全部事情。”

比尔博蹑手蹑脚的走近史矛革。“我是从山下来的，我穿山越岭来到这里，我还会在高空飞翔，我是来无影去无踪的人。”

“Obvious，”史矛革对于比尔博最后的这句线索嗤之以鼻。

比尔博的脸上不可思议的带上了点笑容。“我是调查者、切断蛛网的人、带有尖刺的苍蝇，我获选是为了凑足幸运数字。我是将朋友活埋、丢进水里，又让他们从水中活生生离开的人，我是从袋子的底端来的，但从未被袋子套上过。我是熊之友、鹰之客，我是赢得戒指和持有好运的人，我也是骑桶的勇士。”

比尔博对自己的谜语非常的满意，以至于他没有意识到自己踩到了一小堆金子，从而使脚陷在了两个凹痕里。

史矛革将两个爪子环住有凹痕的区域。比尔博短促的尖叫了一声，试图爬上爬下却依然被困在那里。

“显然，某种神奇的魔力在使你隐形。把它关掉，让我看到你，否则我就把你挤成泥！”史矛革大声喝到。

比尔博摘掉了他的戒指，趁着史矛革的爪子阻挡着他自己的视线，偷偷的将戒指藏入口袋。

“好吧，让我看看你是什么呢？”史矛革把他高高的抓起并移到眼前，对着他又深深的吸了一口气。

接着那个深沉而洪亮的声音又响起了。“你有十三个同伴，他们大多数都是矮人，但并非全部都是。其中一个矮人是你的情人。另外湖上的人类帮助了你，但你来自西方。你是一个半身人，”史矛革皱了皱眉头接着说道，“但你并不喜欢这个称呼。你们是藏在水桶里走的水路抵达长湖镇的，这是你的主意。你穿过了黑暗的绿森林，随便人们现在称它为什么。你还不幸的遭遇了蜘蛛。毫无疑问，你认识卡洛岩附近的换皮人以及关赫那群混蛋巨鹰。你会出现在这里是因为一个来自矮人的任务，很可能是你的情人交给你的。他们告诉你他们是为了一个崇高理由而来，但他们其实很乐意只是抱着一些宝物离开。”

比尔博入迷的听着史矛革的话语，并为这神奇的事情而惊叹。

“什么？怎么会？”比尔博结结巴巴的说道，“你是如何知道这一切的？”

“我观察到的。首先我们已经确定了你是和一群矮人进行的这场旅途，而你提到了凑足幸运数字。你们的人数不是很多否则我在山上将听到渡鸦那接连不断的咕咕声。你的衣服是长河镇的样式，但并不合身。长湖镇那里即便有半身人的存在也不会太多，并且你的口音听起来不像东方的。你不喜欢‘半身人’这个称呼，这个我可以从你眼中透露的情绪得知，所以你的种族是用另一个名称称呼你们自己，你不希望你所出生的地方受到任何贬低。你提及你是一个切断蛛网的人、带有尖刺的苍蝇，能够推断在黑暗的树林里，你不得不与在那里筑巢的蜘蛛战斗，缠绕在你耳后的头发上还没有去除的少量网织物，可以证实这一点。为了阻止这些邪恶的生物，长湖镇所有能进出的道路都设置了路障。顺便说一句，从长远来看，这么做根本毫无用处。你需要想出一个能顺流而下的办法，所以是藏在桶里。我知道这是你的想法，是因为你刚才的所用的词句，‘骑桶的勇士’和‘淹死你的朋友’，都体现了你的主导地位。你说你是熊的朋友，但没有熊会交朋友，另外说实话，我也不认为换皮人会，但显然比起前者，后者最起码还有文明交往的可能。至于巨鹰，你的语句已经多少给我透露了出来，不是吗？矮人们让你来此是为他们寻找一些东西，这么做很可能是因为，他们认为我不能察觉你的气味。矮人没那么聪明，所以这个主意不是他们能想出来的，那么一定有更年长智慧的人给了他们建议。应该是巫师，也有可能是精灵，但精灵通常只保全自身而不愿插手其他种族，尤其是对矮人。一个半身人穿越了半个中土，如果只是为了获得金子，你大可不必走的离我这么近，你只需要尽可能的用金子将你的口袋填满搬走就可以了。所以，你抱有一个更大的目的。十三个矮人是不可能打败一条龙的，但是他们能偷走一些宝物逃跑，尤其是他们拥有你这个讨喜的诱饵。无论他们怎么向你描述你是他们的希望，我怀疑都是谎言。我需要更多的数据来确定这一点。”

比尔博虽然早就知道龙有多么的聪明，但他从来没有想过会是如此的。

“That was amazing . 神奇的。不可思议的。”比尔博赞叹。

“人们通常不会这么说。”史矛革道。

比尔博对此并不相信。“那他们会说什么？”

“多半是大喊‘这是一只该死的恶龙’，并且尖叫，然后用没什么伤害的剑射我，”史矛革翻了个白眼，“十分无聊。”

比尔博忍不住咯咯地笑了。史矛革随即将目光转向他，比尔博才想起来他应该感到害怕来着。

“你刚刚是……笑了吗？”史矛革问他。

“不是嘲笑您，我不是故意的。你刚刚很诙谐，非……非常可爱。”比尔博有些瑟缩的说道，他听起来就像个笨蛋。

“龙可能被称为诙谐，但我还从未被形容为‘可爱’。”

“我-我道歉。我无意冒犯你的。现在，你是不是要吃我了？”

“不。你的骨头太小了，连给我塞牙缝都不够。并且，我很喜欢你。对于一个身形十分矮小的人来说，你却拥有如此的勇气去做那些顽强的战士都不愿意……你的情人应该为自己送你到这里来而感到羞愧。”

“哦，是的，你又是怎么知道我有情人的呢？”比尔博好奇的问。

“我闻到你身上性爱的味道。准确来说，是精液的味道，这表明他是你最近加入的这个团体中的主要同伴。严格来说，你们应该只是性关系，但你现在希望这段关系能进一步发展。非常遗憾。”

“好吧，你怎么知道这个的。”比尔博要求解释。

“瞎猜的，不过猜中了。当我提到他时，你的表情变的不愉快，痛苦。你足够在意他到冒险潜入我的房间，所以感情问题的原因不会出在你身上。一开始，他和你做爱的原因也许是为了如果你出现犹豫不决的情况能继续哄骗你到这里来，或者也可能就只是为了摆脱这段旅途中的压力。后来，因为感觉很好，他保持了这种关系，但他绝对不会和异种族或地位不对等的人成为爱人或者结婚。”

比尔博怒不可遏。“是什么让你觉得我和他的地位不对等？”

“哦，我冒犯到你了。放轻松，通过你的言谈举止我能得出，在你的家乡你拥有很舒适的社交地位。你对我――一个潜在的敌人――的态度和肢体语言，表明你是最近才习惯于面对各种灾难。另外，带领这次探险的矮人有某种工具，能使你找到并打开一条进来的通道。一条矮人的秘密通道，否则我早就将其砸碎了。我猜，他是这座山的王位继承人，或者是继承人的近亲。他也许会让你温暖他的床，但绝不会给你带上属于伴侣的王冠。”

比尔博知道这都是事实，但他依然被刺痛了。他把手挡在眼前，试图在这只似乎能看透一切的龙面前，隐藏起这些背叛了自己的情绪。

“不对吗？”史矛革问。

“不，”比尔博颤抖地回答。“你说对了全部。只是听到你大声的说出来，会比我想象的还让我受伤一些。”

“我很……抱歉。”史矛革道。

比尔博苦笑的开口：“一条龙向一个霍比特人道歉？我想我一定已经死了。”

“霍比特人，这是你们对自己种族的称呼吗？”

“是的。补充一句，你关于其余的判断也是正确的。除了关于桶的那部分。我们并不知道道路被封锁了。我们被精灵王俘虏，只能偷偷溜进桶中掉到河里顺流而下，这是我们唯一的逃生途径。”

龙发出厌恶的声音，“总有地方会出错。”

“这点儿几乎不值一提。其余的所有都万分精彩。”

比尔博告诉自己，这条龙正对收获的赞赏沾沾自喜的表现一定只是他幻想出来的。

史矛革问，“你叫什么名字，小家伙？”

“我是来自西方的比尔博·巴金斯。”比尔博感觉告诉龙具体的位置并不是一个好的主意。

“很好，来自西方的比尔博·巴金斯。”史矛革将他放下在他上方徘徊。比尔博不禁颤抖起来。

史矛革歪着头看他。“我还在令你害怕吗，巴金斯大师？可是，我都承诺过不会吃你了。”

“请原谅我，因为我发现你雄伟而英俊，你的尺寸对我来说是可怕的。”比尔博说。

“你说英俊而可怕？”史矛革微笑着把爪子从他那可怕的牙上划过，“让我看看我能否使用一个不那么令人惊恐但也不会那么讨人喜欢的形态。我尝试一下。”

史矛革的身形开始颤抖，他警告比尔博，“你可能需要保护你的头部。”

当整个空间都开始隆隆作响时，比尔博的生存本能促使他听从警告。他像一个小球一样向后滚动。一阵热浪在他附近爆发，吹起的金币如雨一般从他头上降落。当重新安静下来后，他抬起头来。火龙不见了。在那个位置上，比尔博看到了有史以来最令他惊叹的生物。


End file.
